5 times Aqualad saved a team member
by Aqualass
Summary: And one time they saved him. Not the best at this. This is my first time, so go easy on me..


And the one time they saved him.

Wally:

Wally was going to die.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, get the information, get out. It had started out good. He had been leading the villains away from the mainframe, where Robin was located. As he turned a corner, he ran right into a fist. He went tumbling down, only to grabbed by the throat and slammed against a door. He clawed at the hands holding him, depriving him of the Oxygen, he so needed.

"Get away from him!"

He had no time to process what was happening. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor, gasping for air. Everying was blurry. The was so much noise around him. He rolled themself into a ball, pressing his hands against his ears. The noise was dying down, until there was just heavy panting in the room. A hand grabbed his chin gently. His eyes flew open. He didn't even remember closing them. Kaldur came into view. He gently wiped away some tears that must've escaped him.

"Are you okay, Kid?" Aqualad asked. His voice was the kind you'd use on a frightened child. KF nodded slowly.

Kaldur saved him that day.

M'gann:

There was so much fire.

The warehouse the team had infiltrated had belonged to a gang smuggling stolen goods out of the country. They were supposed to shut down the operation, and go. M'gann wasn't sure where the fire had started. She was in a separate room from the others when it did. Someone had locked the door from the outside and she was too weak to use her powers to unlock it. She huddled in the far corner, trying to escape the heat.

There was noise of a fight outside. Miss Martian stood up excited. Someone was coming for her.

"Help! I'm in here! Help!" She called, choking on ash and smoke.

The door was kicked in and Kaldur was seen through the door, gasping for air.

He was covered in soot and burns, yet he smiled when he saw her.

He waved to her, clearly too exhausted to do much else. She stumbled to him, grabbing his arm in a death grip.

Aqualad led her to an exit just in time. Kaldur shoved her down, covering her body with his own. The heat licked their bodies. She starred in his eyes, terrified.

He smiled calmly down at her.

She survived that day because of Kaldur.

Robin:

Robin hated Irony.

He escaped falling to death with his family, only to fall now.

Fucking irony.

He and KF were to patrol a part of central city, then check back with Aqualad. Of all the places for Flash's rouges to attack, it would be on a fourty-story building.

Dick's fingers were screaming with pain by now and he didn't think he could hold on for much longer. He was unable to reach his grappling hook to climb back up.

His arms were aching and his shoulders burned by trying to hold himself up. His fingers slipped and then he was falling. He had free falled before, but always with the knowledge he would walk away unscathed. He closed his eyes, hoping it would be quick.

He then got the feeling of being on a bungee rope. He suddenly went back up, only to fall back down. It went like that for a few minutes before he opened his eyes.

Wally was standing next to Kaldur, who was pointing his waterbearers at him. It took him a few seconds to realize water ropes were coming out of his weapons and wrapping around his waist.

The only reason he wasn't a pile of mush on the ground was because of Kaldur.

Conner:

Superboy was drained of his powers.

He really didn't think it was possible. But that stupid red rock "Ugly" was pointing at him had drained him of all his powers. Whisper had a gun pointed at him, smirking at him. He was cornered. Whisper grinned and pulled the trigger. He closed his eyes hoping she would hit something big and the pain would be over quickly.

There was a bang. Then... nothing?

He eased open his eyes to see a wall of water fall at his feet. Aqualad was standing off to the side his waterbearing out panting. Sweat was pouring out of him, yet there was a smile on his face.

If not for Kaldur, he would've have bled to death that day.

Artemis:

For one of the first times in her life, Artemis was horrified.

She was connered by Klarion (the creppy bastard). He had a ball of fire in each hand, that stupid creppy smirk on his face. Her bow was useless at this range and he could hit her before she could hit him.

"Say bye-bye archer!" He singsonged. She narrowed her eyes at him. She would not give him the satisfaction at seeing her squirm.

Witchboy drew back his hands, ready to fry her. Two water wipes came out of nowhere, grabbing his hands making him throw his fireballs up in the air.

Kaldur was behind her, smirking proudly. He looked her over for any injuries.

If Kaldur wasn't there she would've been a pile of ash.

Kaldur:

Kaldur was drowning.

If someone ever told him, he was going to die drowning, he would laugh in their face.

But something was in this water. His gills was burning. His eyesight was starting to blur.

OceanMaster had captured him weeks ago and had been running tests on him. He wasn't sure he could last much longer.

In the distance, he could hear an explosion. Yelling and screaming priced his ears. Suddenly the tank holding him exploded. All around him was movement. He could see his teammates surrounding him, holding everyone back.

The only reason he lived that day was because of his teammates.

His family.


End file.
